


Torrential Heartache

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Moving On, Rain, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: She'd always loved the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it. This is purely for entertainment, I receive no compensation. Enjoy!

Torrential Heartache

 

For as long as she could remember she had loved the rain. When she was younger she would pull on her yellow raincoat and big black rain boots whenever she could, and she would spend the afternoon jumping in puddles. The carefree frivolities of childhood felt like they were a lifetime away now. Hermione found herself once again in the rain, only this time there was no coat or boots to protect her from the cold soaking through.  _ What a metaphor for my life _ , she thought bitterly to herself. 

 

Hermione closed her eyes and lifted her face toward the sky. She could feel the rain running down her face, much like the tears she was refusing to cry. _He’s not worth it_ , she kept telling herself, _I_ _knew this was going to end from the start_. Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort through what happened over the last few months. The time she had spent with him, from that first time when they were both just looking for comfort in one another, to the time last month when she realized she was in love with him. Finally, she thought about last week. All the beautiful promises he made her.  

* * *

 

Laying in her bed in the early hours of the morning he held her close. “I’m not leaving again,” he promised, “I can’t leave this. I can’t leave you.” 

 

“You’ve said that before. Please don’t make anymore promises you can’t keep. I know what this was when it was started. It’s not your problem that I got emotionally involved.” She sighed as she sat up pulling out of his grasp.

 

“Don’t you get it, Hermione? This is what I want. I have never felt like this before. I want you. I love you.” He sat up pulling her back into his arms, “I’m not going anywhere, ever again. We can tell everyone Saturday.” He spoke with such conviction that she couldn’t help but believe him. 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t until she arrived at the Burrow on Saturday, and saw his bags packed, that she realised it was too good to be true. Without thinking about the weather, or what anyone else in the house would think, she ran out the back door of the house. She ran as the pouring rain soaked through her sundress and the water weighed down her untamed hair. She didn’t stop until she reached the small clearing on the other side of the lake. 

 

She heard his footsteps behind her, but she didn’t turn.  _ I guess it’s fitting that this ends where it began _ , she thought to herself. 

 

“I’m sorry. I really am, but I have to go back. It’s about my job Hermione. Surely you understand that, “ he spoke after a quiet moment. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 

 

“No, what I understand is I fell for your pretty words again. Once again, you promised you wouldn’t leave. Once again, I thought we had something more. Once again, I was wrong.” Her voice shook as she spoke. “Today marks the day I have lost faith in you for the very last time.” She then turned to look at the redheaded man. “I can’t do this anymore Charlie, you’ve made your choices clear. You’ve chosen Romania, dragons and your job over me, that’s something I have to live with.”

 

“I hope you can forgive me in time Hermione. For what it’s worth, I really do love you.” He said before turning to walk back toward the house. 

 

“I hope so, too,” she whispered as she watched the man she loved walk away again. As the rain continued to fall around her, she let herself cry.  _ At least I am the only one who knows. How delusional am I that I actually thought he’d pick me over dragons and adventure? What made me believe he was going to stay this time?  _ Then she asked herself the most important question. _ How long until I forgive him and we start this cycle over again? _

 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood in the clearing, but she was sure it had been long enough that he would be gone back to Romania by now. She wiped away the remainder of her tears and readied herself to walk back to  face the rest of the family. She began her walk back and the rain started to slow. As the rain began to stop, she decided not to forgive him after all. 

 


End file.
